1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a food service system for supporting, heating, serving and displaying food in trays and, more particularly, to a chafing dish assembly that is collapsible for storage and erectable during food service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caterers, picnickers, campers, householders having a party and the like serve food, and sometimes utensils, in a conventional chafing dish or tray supported on a frame. When the food is to be served hot, it is common to place a petroleum-based gel within a can and commonly referred to as "sterno", or analogous burners, underneath the tray. The tray may be filled with water, and dishes or smaller trays containing the food are placed in the heated water. Alternately, the tray may be directly filled with the food.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,697, 5,287,800 and 5,517,903 are examples of such chafing dish assemblies which, advantageous as they are in serving heated food, suffer from being difficult to assemble and disassemble at a particular location. Thus, kits of multiple parts have to be assembled and disassembled, and various components have to be manipulated in the process. All such actions detract from the ability to set up and remove a food serving system rapidly and efficiently.